O início do fim
by SesshoumaruBr
Summary: Como todo bom fã sabe, Hellsing soh teve 13 episódios, que foram patrocinados pela pionner, esta eh uma versão minha para uma possível continuação a partir do 13ª Ordem
1. O portal do Inferno se abre

**SEJAM BEM VINDOS PARA O FIM DA HUMANIDADE**

**HELLSING - CONTINUAÇÃO**

Aew galera, blza? Na verdade, estou aki porque eu li um fic de uma amiga minha e pensei, putz, devia ficar massa uma continuação de Hellsing, que eh um anime que eu acho muito do caralho (desculpa ai as palavras) então eu pensei, porque naum fazer??? Foi o que eu fiz... Minha fic contará de 11 Ordens (para quem assistiu o anime, viu que naum se fala episódio, e sim ordem) contando a partir da ordem 13 – Hellfire. Bom, espero que vocês gostem, pois vou fazer o máximo para que essa fic fique parecida com o anime, que naum tem o q falar. SesshoumaruBr

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Após a luta contra Incognito, com a vitória de Alucard, tudo parece estar em paz... Celes estava acompanhando Sir Integra Hellsing que estava muito machucada devido a tentativa de suicídio e a mordida que Incognito deu na mesma. Waltér havia caído do helicóptero onde o mesmo estava levando Sir Integra Hellsing para um lugar seguro, quando o mesmo fora atacado por helicópteros da força aérea Inglesa, este havia dado de tudo para que que Lady Hellsing decesse do helicóptero com vida e pagou com a vida do mesmo, mas por sorte, ele vivera apesar de estar muito machucado devido aos cortes que seus fios fizeram em sua mão. Alucard faz uma visita a Hellsing que havia sido internada (a meu ver) pela guarda inglesa e a faz uma proposta, pois a mesma está muito machucada e precisa se recuperar mais rápido, então, Hellsing da uma risada e acaba por aqui...

**14 - O portal do Inferno se abre**

Alucard acabara de morder sua mestra, estava muito satisfeito, pois o sangue da mesma é muito delicioso, e se tornando meio-vampira, meio-humana, Lady Hellsing poderia se curar, assim como Celes fez ao ser mordida por Aucard.

-- A escolha foi sua, agora, não mais poderá voltar atraz minha mestra... - Alucard comenta feliz

-- Alucard, eu posso até conseguir me recuperar de meus ferimentos, mas quando tomaste meu sangue, levaste consigo grande parte de meu poder espiritual... estás livre, não mais precisa servir aos humanos inferiores – o olhar de Hellsing mudará, seus olhos começavam a tomar uma coloração avermelhada e seus dentes caninos começaram a crescer um pouco, e afilar o bastante para que ela possa assim começar a caçar seus alimentos – Não mais precisa me chamar de mestra, pois, agora, meu mestre é você

Alucard retira seus óculos que cobrem os olhos de um grandioso vampiro e observa Hellsing, ele está atónito com a decisão de sua mestra, em chamar o mesmo de mestre, mas o mesmo sorri e fala para ela:

-- A partir do momento que tomei algumas gotas de teu sangue quando me libertaste a muito tempo atraz, você começou a ser minha mestra, não é agora que eu te ajudei a recuperar-se que você vai deixar de esr minha mestra – Ele novamente coloca seus óculos e fala mais uam vez – Melhoras e quando você se recuperar, saberá o que fazer.

Alucard some da prisão. Com seu cigarro na boca, Hellsing começa a pensar em sua vida diferente agora, pois a mesma transformara-se em uma vampira, não completamente, mas sim. Lady Hellsing agora faz parte do grupo daqueles que não mais podem admirar a luz do sol...

A noite, durante seu sono anormal para vampiros, que normalmente deverião estar caçando alimento nessa hora, Hellsing começa a ter sonhos terríveis, sonha com seu a morte de seu pai, por um homem perverso, com asas negras e uma espécie de tiara em seus cabelos longos e de cor avermelhada. Após matar seu pai, o "anjo" voltasse para Hellsing e começa a conversar com ela:

-- Olá Lady Integra Hellsing – o anjo fala com ela, tomando o sangue de seu pai, Hellsing fica pasma com a imagem de ter a cabeça de seu pai sendo engolida por um homem muito branco e estranho, é horrível para ela a dor de ver seu pai morrendo em sua frente e o fato de que ela não pode fazer nada, simplismente nada para ajudar – Como vai você?? Quer se servir aqui comigo?? Não precisa, logo você também será minha comida.

Hellsing acorda, ela estava suando frio no momento em que acordou, tirou as correntes que a prendiam e saiu correndo de volta para o local onde o espírito de seu pai descansa em paz, a Mansão Hellsing, que havia sido destruida por um exercito de ghouls comandados por dois freaks. A sua espera estava o mordomo da casa, Waltér, que estava já com uma xícara de café e observa que Hellsing estava diferente, ela estava assustada:

-- Deseja uma xícara de café Milady? Não está na hora, mas parece que você precisa dela – Waltér ainda estava com as faixas em sua cabeça – Parece que algo ruim aconteceu com a senhora...

-- Waltér, você está vivo – Hellsing fala com frieza, ela ainda estava suando muito, quando ela passa a mão, sem sua luvas em sua testa, a mesma estava fria como gelo, então, ela olha para Waltér e sorri, falando – eu vou aceitar, preciso me esquentar um pouco.

Walter ajeita a mesa, quando os dois são surpreendidos pela presença de Celes, ela estava com sua boina, uma camisa listrada e faixas pelo braço, pois ela fora machucada pelos poderes de Incognito, que apesar de ser um freak, ela muito superior a mesma. Esta sorri e faz várias perguntas:

-- Olá Senhorita Hellsing, como vai você? Por onde andou durante esse tempo? Meu mestre mordeu você também? Você também tornou-se uma vampira? Como está se sentindo? Eu me senti um pouco enjoada quando o mestre Alucard me mordeu, acho que é porque eu estava muito fraca e...

-- Minha jovem Celes – fala Hellsing interrompendo Celes – estou muito bem obrigada. Alucard me mordeu sim, ele estava preocupada com meus ferimentos, mas eu acho que ele queria só um pouco de meu sangue. E você, como vai?

-- Vou bem, obrigada senhora, agora vou me retirar, quero dar uma voltinha, pois faz um tempo que não consigo, hahaha.

Celes se retira e Waltér e Hellsing continuam a conversar. Quando Hellsing terminou a xícara de café, a mesma pediu para que Waltér ajeita-se sua cama, pois estava um pouco cansada e fraca, pois Alucard retirou muito sangue do seu corpo. Waltér sai.

Hellsing fica pensando em seu sonho, ela fica se perguntando se seu pai morrera daquele jeito mesmo, ou se aquilo não fora apenas a sua imaginação, ou até mesmo delírios, pois a mesma havia sido mordida e estava em processo de transformação a uma nosferatu. Waltér sinaliza para Hellsing, a cama já estava arrumada:

-- Precisa de ajuda, Integra?

-- Não Waltér, estou bem. Acho que consigo chegar até a minha cama.

-- Que as bençãos de Deus e da rainha estejam com você e é bom ter você de volta em nosso lar. Amém – Waltér agora se retira.

Ao chegar no quarto, Hellsing começa a sentir que a sua cabeça está rodando e cai na cama. Novamente ela volta a ter sonhos com este anjo misterioso, o mesmo fala novamente com ela, e agora, está com o coração do pai dela na mão:

-- Integra, preciso tomar seu corpo, ele precisa ser meu, você pode me emprestá-lo?

-- Quem é você – Integra pergunta assustada com aquela imagem que está a sua frente

-- Eu sou aquele que pode te seguir pelos sonhos. Sou...

Hellsing acorda, seu olhar estava diferente agora, seu corpo já não mais era seu, mas a mesma se assusta com a presença de Alucard que está sentado a sua frente, com um copo de whisky sobre a mesinha.

-- Quem é você??? -- pergunta Alucard, com um pouco de raiva, pois sua mestra havera sido controlada facilmente por um ser desconhecido.

Hellsing não dá a mínima, ela se retira do quarto, e então Alucard ameaça atirar nela. Ela continua a caminhar e então Alucard atira. Sem mais nada fazer, Hellsing apenas se vira e a bala para no ar, Alucard dá um sorriso, ele agora lembra-se de sua luta contra Incognito, neste momento, a bala volta-se contra ele. Hellsing continuava caminhado, quando é interceptada por Waltér, que havia escutado um barulho de tiro, então, ao se bater com ele, Waltér olha nos olhos de Hellsing e fica chocado. Os olhos dela agora estavam dourados, como os olhos de uma pessoa que Waltér não via a muito tempo, ele começara a tremer de medo. Hellsing some.

Alucard caminha em direção a Waltér e pergunta:

-- Walter, o que aconteceu com minha mestra?

Waltér ainda continuara atónito, ele não acreditara no que via, então, ele ajeita a sua lente e olha para Alucard, respondendo:

-- Venha comigo, no caminho, pararemos no quarto de Lady Celes e então eu explico tudo o que está acontecendo.

Celes estava jantando quando ouviu o barulho de um tiro, quando terminou seu prato de sangue, ela rapidamente vai ver o que acontecia e então, ao sair do quarto, se bate com seu mestre Alucard e olha Walter que está em sua companhia, os dois estavam com olhares diferentes:

-- O que está acontecendo mestre?

-- É isto que o Walter vai nos explicar agora policial, fique calma.

Walter, na companhia de Alucard e Celes, fala:

-- Me acompanhem, tenho algo que preciso dar a vocês...

Walter caminha pela mansão com a companhia de Celes e Alucard. Alucard está impaciente, ele quer logo saber se vai lutar contra alguem forte o bastante para ser considerado um categoria A. Celes está nervosa, com medo do que acontecerá, então eles chegão a uma sala muito estranha, a sua fechadura eh diferente da outras. Walter tira de seu bolso uma chave dourada e fala:

-- Pensei que nunca mais iria usá-la.

A porta se abre, Alucard e Celes adentram uam sala pequena que nela contem três objetos estranhos, duas armas e uma luva. Alucard dá uma risada, ganhará uma arma perfeita agora, é o que ele espera e Celes assustada, pois ainda não conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo. Eles entram e Walter começa a falar:

-- A muito tempo atrás, logo no início da fundação Hellsing, quando eu era um dos generais, juntamente com o pai de Lady Hellsing, nós haviamos sido surpreendidos por uma presença muito poderosa, que nos obrigou ir ao inferno para lá acabar com ela. Ele se chama Lúcifer, o Anjo que negou os poderes celetiais que tinha e virou uma poderosa criatura do mal. Nós, da federação Hellsing fomos obrigados a ir a encontro de Lúcifer, pois o mesmo havia controlado a mulher do pai de Lady Hellsing. Ao irmos para o inferno, todos da corporação Hellsing foram mortos, com exceção do pai de Hellsing e eu, que estava no auge de minha idade. Lúcifer era um oponente extremamente poderoso, seus olhos eram dourados como o sol, ele tinha asas negras e uma tiara que ficava sob seu enorme cabelo de cor avermelhada. Este tinha sido lacrado pelo Sr Hellsing, mas o senhor Hellsing pegou consigo uma doença muito grave, que fora a causa de sua morte depois de muito tempo. Agora, acho que Lúcifer voltou para se vingar da nossa federação.

Celes está muito assustada, ela terá que lutar novamente, e agora contra um Anjo que parece ser mais poderoso que tudo, ao contráio dela, Alucard dá um sorriso e fala:

-- Então, este Lúcifer parece ser um bom oponente, tomara mesmo, pois a muito tempo que não tenho uma luta contra um categoria A, va... -- Alucard for a interrompido por Walter

-- Estas são as armas que contem realmente o poder de Deus, Alucard, você ficará com esta Night Hawk, com balas de 13mm que foram feitas das unhas de Deus com cartuchos de balas feitas com as Lágrimas de Deus, abençoadas pelo mesmo que fez questão de nos ajudar a acabar com aquele que se opôs a ele. Celes, sua arma será este Rifle Magnum Supra com balas de Quicksilver explosivo e Lágrimas de Deus, são dois cartuchos poderosíssimos que foram abençoados pelo mesmo Deus que nos ajudou. Eu usarei minha luvas douradas feitas do cabelo de Deus, acho que estamos preparados. Vamos

seguir Hellsing, pois só ela nos levará para o portal.

Alucard toma em sua mão a sua arma, ela reluzia um tom maravilhoso de prata, ele agora se achava invencível com aquela arma. Celes pega seu rifle, muito belo de cor dourada e com uma mira cor bronze e o põe sobre suas costas, segura ela fala:

-- Vamos, pois quero chegar a tempo da novela das 20:00 (tem que ter ao menos um pouco de humor, não acham?)

Alucard avista Hellsing a frente a uma porta grande, que fica muito abaixo do local onde eles pegaram suas armas. O local fazia calor, como o próprio inferno. Hellsing-Lúcifer se vira para traz e avista Walter, então fala:

-- Olá Anjo da Morte Walter, quanto tempo não acha? Vamos ver se agora você será capaz de acabar comigo...

Hellsing abre a porta, as primeiras imagens do inferno são vista pelos três, Hellsing começa a adentrar o inferno, quando eles passam pela porta, são interceptados por três imagens estranhas... Hellsing-Lúcifer fala:

-- A diferença agora Anjo da Morte, é que eu tenho meus três juízes para matar vocês, não preciso fazer o trabalho sujo...

Hellsing deixa de ser usada, seus olhos agora tomam a cor avermelhada, e ela cai no chão, quando Alucard vai pegá-la, é interceptado por um dos juízes que fala:

-- Desta vez, não perderei pra você Alucard... -- e dá um soco no estômago de Alucard, este começa a sentir a dor e então ri

-- Vai ser interessante, lutarei com você.

Um outro juiz, o mais alto deles, olha pra Celes e fala:

-- Garotinha humana, sua alma será minha...

Celes fica assustada, esta nunca vira uma pessoa como aquela, mas não demonstra medo, apesar de estar assustada...

O do meio fica apenas se entre olhando com Walter e fala para os três:

-- Estaremos esperando por vocês.. Daqui a um dia, voltaremos e nos apresentaremos, vai ser a hora de lutarmos...

Os três somem, Walter toma Hellsing em seus braços e ao acordar ela fala:

-- Cavaleiros reais, agora, nós lutaremos com nossas vidas contra um demônio que é invencível.

Alucard novamente ri, Celes começa a chorar um pouco e Walter olha para o horizonte, falando:

-- Este é apenas o início do fim meus amigos... É apenas o início do fim...

**ESTE EPISÓDIO ACABOU, ESPERE O PRÓXIMO**


	2. A Tríade de Juízes do inferno

**15. A Tríade de juízes do inferno**

O dia estava correndo, Alucard massageava a barriga pois o soco que levou for a de intensa força, ele estava muito animado para lutar contra aquele que poderia ser um categoria A. Walter preparava ervas para recuperar a saúde de Integra e Celes estava nervosa, não sabia o que iria acontecer com ela depois da ameaça daquele ser horrível que ela vera no início o dia. A guerra está pronta pra eclodir e acabar de vez com a dinastia de Lúcifer.

--Quem eram aqueles homens Walter? Já que você lutou a muito tempo, deve conhecê-los... -- retruca Alucard ainda massageando a barriga

-- Não sei, da última vez que lutei, era apenas Lúcifer... não havia estes tais juízes de o mesmo falou ainda a pouco.

Alucard dá mais um sorriso, estava muito ancioso para que o dia logo acabasse, então Integra acorda.

-- A culpa é minha... eu me deixei ser controlada por aquele demônio, agora, todos da terra e daqui irão morrer sem direito de descansar com as bênçãos da Rainha e de Deus...

Todos abaixam a cabeça com as palavras de sua mentora... Alucard levanta-se e começa a checar sua Night Hawk, ela será útil para lutar, e também pega a sua Jackal Prateada, feita com o derretimento da Cruz da Igreja de São Lorenzo. Carrega as duas armas e começa a atirar com a Jackal, poupando as balas da Night Hawk.

Celes estava chorando, ela achava que aquele monstro iria matá-la, estava com muito medo. As lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto erão lágrimas de desespero, agonia, medo... Então, Alucard aproxima-se e lhe fala:

-- Policial, não se preocupe, você tem sangue humano, mas seu mestre vai lhe falar uma coisa: se seu sangue esquentar muito, você deixará de ser uma humana e despertará suas bestas, transformando-se em uma verdadeira nosferatu.

As palavras de Alucard deixam Celes confusa. Será que ela queria mesmo deixar de ser uma humana? Será que seu sangue esquentaria a ponto de acontecer esta mutação com ela? Alucard se retira e fala:

-- Eles estão chegando, o dia está acabando, pois o sol do inferno está se pondo, para que a lua do desespero suba e cause o caos no inferno

Walter, que a muito tempo não manifestava-se, põe Integra em suas costas e diz:

-- Podem deixar, cuidarei da vida de Lady Hellsing, vocês lutaram, acho que eu não poderei lutar hoje, ainda estou muito ferido

Alucard sorri, fica impressionado, pois o amigo perderá uma ótima luta, justamente com o juiz do meio, que o encarara e não falara nada. A lua toma o lugar do sol, está quase na hora, Alucard pressente uma forte movimentação vindo, ele logo sacara a sua Jackal.

O três juízes chegaram, enfileirados, eles começam a encarar Walter, Integra, Alucard e Celes, que está muito apavorada, então um dos juízes se manifesta:

-- Como vocês já devem saber... -- Alucard aponta a Jackal para sua cabeça, ele quer lutar logo, não quer saber de ladainha

-- Poupe seus esforços para mim Alucard, pois você precisará de muito para lutar com minha forma humana de juíz, eu sou Seto, Deus da Morte, 2° juiz do mestre Lúcifer – a atenção de Alucard se volta para aquele homem, de olhos azuís como o céu da terra, cabelos curtos e negros, orelhas de elfo pontudas e pele de cor branca, muito pálida, como quem nunca vira a face do sol, então ele fala:

-- Há, um deus que toma posse do corpo de um freak não tem condições de lutar contra mim, um vampiro de categoria A... Porque você acha que tem condições de lutar contra mim deus insignificante? A PERGUNTA É: COMO VOCÊ PODE SER CHAMADO DE DEUS??? -- Alucard eleva a sua voz num tom de sarcasmo, Seto nada faz, apenas uma pergunta:

-- Se você me acha tão insignificante, porque passou o dia todo massageando a sua barriga, será que o soco que eu dei com 30 de meu poder total doeu muito em você?

Alucard logo fica atônito, ele pensa: "Este soco que ele me deu fora apenas com 30 de seu poder total? Qual deve ser o poder deste homem? Hm, está luta vai ser interessante...

O outro juíz, um gigante que se parece com um ghoul, mas muito musculoso com veias expostas de cor negra e olhos avermelhados fala:

-- Seto, você já falou demais, deixe-me agora me apresentar para minha oponente... -- Celes o olha e começa a tremer, o medo ainda possuia seu corpo, apesar da palavras que seu mestre falou para a mesma – Eu sou Nêmesis, o Ultra-Ghoul, 3° juíz de Mestre Lúcifer e você será minha oponente, garotinha humana que carrega uma Magnum Super

Celes fala com medo para seu oponente:

-- Não sou uma garotinha humana mais, sou uma nosferatu, e tenho nome: Celes Victoria – ao falar isso, pareceu que a mesma havia retirado um peso de suas costas, mas ainda estava com medo...

-- Há, uma garotinha que foi mordida por um vampiro de tão baixo escalão se acha uma nosferatu, uhauhauhauhauha – Alucard não atura deboches com seu nome e dá um tiro de Jackal na cabeça de Nêmesis, este começa a se regenerar – Acha que uma arma comum vai acabar comigo vampiro idiota!!! -- Quando Nêmesis ia atacar Alucard, Celes entra em sua frente e fala:

-- Não aceito que você fale de meu mestre... -- seu olhar era outro, seus olhos queimavam, seu medo evaporara e sua expressão faz Nêmesis suar – Nêmesis, serei sua oponente, e te matarei mesmo que isto me custe a vida! -- Nêmesis começara a tremer, ele não reconhecia mais a garotinha que este havia humilhado tanto, mas dá um sorriso amarelo e fala:

-- Lutaremos garotinha, quando for a hora...

Os três se entreolham, ainda não é a hora??? então, o terceiro juiz, um homem alto, com cabelos acinzentados lisos, que chegam até a sua cintura, olhos expressivos verdes, pele morena e magro, não parecia ser um oponente muito aceitável, mas tinha muita moral perante os outros dois juízes:

-- Meu nome é Loki – Walter agora começara a tremer, será que é... --aquele que está entre o bem e o mal, provocador da Ragnarok, Deus da Traição e Senhor da Metamorfose, Um dos Senhores de Asgard, das terras Nórdicas – Walter agora suara frio, o Loki traidor que matou vários heróis de guerra na batalha de Ragnarok (que foi provocada com a morte de Baldur, filho de Odin) estava a sua frente, e parecia querer lutar consigo – Sou o 1° juiz de Lúcifer, o mais poderoso deles, e lutarei com você Anjo da Morte Walter – Walter agora começara a decer Integra que fala:

-- Não me deixe Walter, irei com você na sua luta, se você morrer, eu tomo seu lugar...

-- É muito perigoso Srta Integra, não posso deixar você correr este risco e... -- Integra o interrompe:

-- VOCÊ IRÁ DESOBEDECER UMA ORDEM MINHA WALTER??

Walter se cala, ele novamente tomara Integra em suas costas e Loki continuara a falar:

-- Ainda não é hora de nós lutarmos, vou lhes explicar: estão vendo aqueles feixes de luz, são três ao total, cada um de nós protejemos aqueles portais. Eu protejo o vermelho, Seto o azul e Nêmesis o verde. Para vocês derrotarem o Senhor Lúcifer, você devem nos derrotar 1° e destruir o orbe que produz o feixe, após detruir o orbe, você caminharam até um pentagrama desenhado no chão, que, após a destruição dos orbes, é o local onde abrirá um portal para a casa de Senhor Lúcifer, que mandou que eu passagem estes dados para você...

Os três que pretavam atenção nas palavras de Loki, ficam pasmos, Walter pensa em todo este ritual para que possam acabar com Lúcifer. Alucard está ancioso para ver o poder total de Seto e Celes continua do mesmo jeito, então ela fala:

-- O que você estão esperando juízes – ela pega a sua magnum super e a põe sob as costas --, cada um vá para seus orbes e Nêmesis, me espere no orbe verde, pois lá eu farei o seu túmulo – Nêmesis treme e sorri para disfarçar

-- Vamos juízes, há muita luta pela frente, voltemos para nossos orbes – Loki fala e os juízes somem...

Alucard fala para todos:

-- Agora é nossa vez, vamos logo cada um para seu orbe, que eu quero logo ver o poder de meu oponente...

Então cada um toma um caminho, Alucard toma sua forma de cachorro para que ele possa correr mais rápido e toma o caminha do meio, onde há o feixe azul. Celes começa a correr com a Magnum em sua costas (LEMBRANDO, AS ARMAS COM AS LÁGRIMAS DE DEUS, SEU CARTUCHO NÃO TEM BALAS, SÃO GOTAS DE LÁGRIMAS, OU SEJA, NÃO ACABAM ) e corre para o caminho da esquerda, pro orbe verde, enfrentar Nêmesis, e Water toma Integra em suas costas e começa a correr para o orbe da direita, quando Integra novamente é possuida e todos param:

-- NO MEIO DO CAMINHO, EU ENVIAREI UMA ESPADA PARA CADA UM DE VOCÊS, PARA QUE AJUDE EM SUAS LUTAS – esta mensagem não vinha de Lúcífer, pois os olhos de Integra ficaram brancos, era uma mensagem de Deus, que queria ajudá-los de alguma maneira, enquanto os cartuchos com suas lágrimas ainda não estavam cheiros e as armas sagradas ainda não estavam preparadas.

Integra desmaia e cada um toma seu caminho, o caminho para o fim? O caminho para a vitória? Nenhuma destas respostas, o caminho será o caminho da dúvida e de lutas que levaram ao fim...

**ESTE EPISÓDIO ACABOU, NÃO ACHEI QUE ELE FICOU TÃO BOM, MAS DÁ PRA LER...**


End file.
